Baby it's a Grimm World
by Moons88
Summary: Will take off after s04e07. What is going to happen with Nick and Juliette? Will Rosalee and Monroe be safe? Will Adalind come back? Will Trubel? The only thing we know for sure, is that it's a Grimm world out there!
1. Chapter 1 - Going Back to Normal?

**A/N: I don't own Grimm.  
>This idea of starting a Grimm fic just came to me and it's my first ever so bear with me, okay. I would LOVE it if you commented. It takes off just after episode 7, season 4. It will mostly center around Nick and Juliette, but I love Monroe and Rosalee, so they will absolutely figure. Actually, a lot of familiar characters will feature, so don't worry.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>**_Going Back to Normal?_

Nick carefully made his way out of the bed, he did not want to disturb Juliette who was still sleeping soundly and considering that things had not been all that easy lately, she deserved to sleep in. When he made it out into the corridor he could not help but feel a tinge of emptiness, having Trubel around had been nice. A few weeks ago Teresa Trubel had made her way into his life, she was a young woman on the run from a complicated past. Soon Nick had realized that she, like him, was a Grimm and he had decided to help her out. It had been a bit of a rocky start, but soon they had become friends and she had proved invaluable both to his professional life as well as his private, when he temporarily lost his Grimm powers. He cringed when he thought of the whole Adalind debacle. He made his way down towards the kitchen and began preparing a pot of coffee. Trubel left with Josh and he knew that he would miss her but he was happy for her too, he knew that she was an exceptional Grimm and that she deserved to realize her full potential and create her own life. As the coffee was brewing, Nick went to sit by the computer. He remembered what his Captain had said to him the other day about his mother searching for his mother. Nick did not even know where his mother was and the only way they kept in contact was via email, but those were rarely exchanged. He logged into his private email account but there were no new mails.

"You're up early," he turned around to see Juliette descending the stairs in a silky robe, he smiled and went up to put his arms around her.

"I'm actually glad to have some privacy," he whispered and gave her a kiss.

"It _is_ nice," she whispered back and held him tightly.

"There's coffee in the kitchen if you want some, do you want some breakfast?" he asked.

"I'll see if there's anything," she said as she walked towards the kitchen. "What were you checking on the computer?" she called.

"I just wanted to see if my mother had emailed me," he said and followed her into the kitchen to grab some coffee mugs while Juliette rummaged through the refrigerator.

"You want to know where she is?" she asked.

"Yeah, or well Captain Renard said that his mother left to look for my mother," he replied as he poured the coffee.

Juliette stopped what she was doing and turned around towards him.

"I guess Sean told her that she has her granddaughter?" Juliette guessed.

"Yeah…"

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know."

None of them said much during breakfast, honestly he thought it was quite nice. They were each reading their own section of the newspaper and it felt like their lives were actually returning to normal.

"What are you thinking?" she asked carefully. "You miss her?" she quickly added.

"Trubel? Nah, or well of course I miss her. But…," he reached out and grabbed Juliette's hand over the tabled and squeezed it gently. "Actually, I'm quite happy the way things are right now, you know, just us and back to normal."

"Yeah…" Juliette replied and he thought he saw some sort of emotion cross her face, but he was not sure, though suddenly she did look a little pale.

"Are you okay?" he asked worry lacing his voice.

"I'm okay, you should get ready for work," she said quickly and went over to the sink with her bowl and glass.

He nodded quietly, he did not want to make a big deal about it, but he had a feeling that something was wrong. He rose and walked over to her and put his arms around her, as he did it felt as if she went rigid, as though she did not want him close but it was over in a second so he could not be sure.

"I'll clean your stuff, go get ready," she said and turned around towards him and smiled. He relaxed a little, she was probably just unused to them being alone. When Trubel had stayed with them, they had tried to keep the public displays of affection to a minimum. Yeah that must be it he reasoned.

"Thank you," he replied and drew her in carefully for a kiss. She reciprocated and he relaxed some more. "I love you."

"I love you too, now go, you're gonna be late," she said playfully and he held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay I'll go," he said with a laugh and walked out of the kitchen. "Are you gonna be home for dinner?" he called as he walked up the stairs towards the bathroom.

"I think so, maybe if we'll have a late dinner, I can grab take-out on my way home?" she called back.

"That sounds great!"

* * *

><p>Juliette heard the familiar sound of the car driving down the driveway and onto the road. Nick had left. She walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed the phone, but before she could dial hesitation hit her. <em>Maybe I'm just paranoid, <em>she thought as she started pacing around the living room with the phone still clutched tightly in her hand. She was not sure what the right thing to do was. "Get a grip," she hissed to herself and then she took a deep breath and dialed the number.

"Hello?" the familiar voice came over the phone.

"Hi Monroe, I'm so sorry to bother you," she said, trying to sound composed.

"Juliette? Hi! Is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes everything's fine, I'm sorry to call so early, I was just hoping to talk to Rosalee, is she there?"

"Yeah, sure, hold on."

Juliette sank down onto the couch with a heavy sigh. Maybe she should not have called Rosalee, first of all Rosalee and Monroe had just gotten married and neither of them had been able to enjoy married life much seeing as Nick had lost his Grimm powers; instead Rosalee and Monroe had postponed their honeymoon just to help out. Secondly, maybe she _was _just being paranoid and burdening Rosalee with it suddenly felt very stupid. And thirdly, even though she did not really want to admit it yet, but maybe Rosalee was not the person she should be calling right now anyway.

"Juliette!" Rosalee's warm voice interrupted her thoughts. "How are you?"

"Oh-um…" Juliette felt herself caught off guard and she was not sure how to precede, should she tell Rosalee the truth or should she just come up with an excuse for calling?

"Juliette, is everything okay?" Rosalee sounded concerned.

"Yeah, yes. Everything's fine, I'm sorry to call like this, I just…" she began but still she could not make herself end that sentence.

"No, it's okay. What's up?"

She sighed again and decided that she needed to talk to someone.

"You know, that thing we talked about the other day…with my nausea?" she found herself whispering the last part, even though she was alone in the house.

"Yeah?" Rosalee lowered her voice as well.

"Well, I did what you said…and, well it's…positive," she admitted with a trembling voice.

Thankfully Rosalee seemed to pick up on the current tension, so no congratulatory wishes followed.

"And you're still concerned about the transition?" Rosalee correctly guessed.

"I mean…I don't know how this works, at all but…" all of a sudden the words came flowing out, "I mean these pains, like stabs or something, they started just as I changed from Adalind back to myself and I just figured that the pain – which was excruciating – had something to do with that. I mean I'm guessing human bodies aren't designed to change like that. But then the nausea followed and the stabbing pain came back at times, although with much less intensity. I had not even thought about a possible pregnancy before you mentioned it the other day, or at least not seriously. Since then I can't help but feel like this is some freak thing that happened when I was Adalind, I mean what are the chances of this happening now and considering Adalind was pregnant before…" the words suddenly stopped coming and she felt tears trickling down her cheeks. "I just- I just want things to be alright…" she added.

"Oh, Juliette," Rosalee said compassionately. "You know what, I'm sure it's nothing and that it's just a coincident. But just in case I will try to read up on this, I think I have some books at the Spice Shop that might help, okay?"

"Thank you Rosalee, and please…I hate to ask this, but could you maybe not mention anything to Monroe?"

"Sure, no problem. Come by the shop after work and maybe I'll have something."

"Thank you again Rosalee, I just…I want to be sure before I speak to Nick about this."

"Of course, see you later."

"Yeah, bye."

Juliette walked towards her handbag and reached for the round plastic container at the bottom of it and opened it. She was on the pill and she had not missed one, so what were the chances of her being pregnant naturally? Not that she knew how her getting Adalind's body might have made her pregnant. Even if Adalind was not on birth control, when she got her own body back, it should not have made a difference, right? Maybe this was just one of those happy accidents, after all the pills were not a 100% effective. If that was the case, was she happy about it? Would Nick be? The things he had said that morning returned and she cringed, he had seemed so happy about things returning to normal, not that she blamed him. And he had explicitly said that he enjoyed the fact that it was just the two of them. What if this was too fast? So much had happened between them lately, her memory loss, Nick having sex with Adalind; although that had not been his fault, and then Nick being without powers…she sighed. She shook her head, she was going to go crazy if she tried to figure this out by herself, and instead she decided that she would try to keep her mind off it until she met with Rosalee.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Ivy

**Thank you so much for your reviews! It means the world to me, I hope you'll like this next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<br>**_The Ivy_

As Nick was driving to work his cellphone that was docked to the car began ringing. He pressed a button on the steering wheel to answer, and his friend and colleague Hank Griffin's voice filled the car.

"Nick, where are you?" he asked.

"On my way to the precinct, why?"

"I'm with Sergeant Wu at this bar along SE Powell Boulevard, it's called _The Ivy, _and we could need you here." He said.

"I'm on my way," he replied and after he got the exact address, he turned his car around.

Even though Hank had not spelled it out, Nick suspected that whatever awaited him at this crime scene might be Wesen related, as so many others. Hank was probably surrounded by other people when he called and could not give any specifics over the phone. Nick wondered how he ever solved crimes before, but since realizing his powers he felt as if though the Wesen were just popping up. But he did not really complain, due to his profession he helped solve a lot of crimes and jailed a lot of bad Wesen. Not all Wesen were bad though, he thought about Monroe in particular who had helped him out when he had become a Grimm. Grimms were known throughout the Wesen world as someone with the powers to see them for what they were and making them woge involuntarily, thus revealing them. Grimms also possessed the ability to kill them. Nick was not a Grimm in the traditional sense though and did not go out of his way to kill Wesen, not unless he had too. When he arrived at the crime scene he was surprised to see that the bar was bigger and fancier than he would have expected. In fact it looked more like a club and the structure was modern too, its surface a sleek black and 'The Ivy' was printed in pearly white letters on the left-side wall of the entrance.

"Nick!"

He saw Hank walking towards him, there was a lot of technicians walking around the lot bagging things and an ambulance was parked at the side of the building. It did not look very promising, and he knew that Wesen related crime scenes could be particularly rough. He took a deep breath to steel himself.

"Hi Hank, what have we got?" he asked.

"There seems to have been some sort of explosion, the owner of the place called it in, she was very shook up. She got away with scrapes, but her husband, who helps manage the place was hurt when a cabinet fell over him due to the blast." Hank explained.

"Do we know what caused the explosion?"

"A homemade bomb, but the technicians are not sure how it was made exactly. The only thing they're certain off is that it must have been made by an expert."

Nick swallowed a professional bomb-maker did not sound good. Sergeant Wu walked towards them.

"I'm going back to the precinct and after the lab's done analyzing the bomb, I'll try to run it through the database, maybe we've come across something similar before." He stated matter-of-factly.

"That sounds great," Nick replied. "Where's the owner?"

"She's over at the ambulance with the husband," Wu replied and then walked away.

He and Hank walked over to the ambulance where the paramedics where administrating what looked to be a sedative to the man strapped to the gurney. A woman with auburn-colored hair was standing next to them, she was crying.

"Hi, I'm detective Nick Burkhardt and this is my partner Hank Griffin, do you mind if we ask you a couple of questions?" he said as way of introduction as he approached her. She barely looked at them, she was focused on her husband.

"I don't know what happened," she said almost in a whisper. "I was behind the bar restocking and Sean, my husband, was setting the tables when the room seemed to explode…" she began crying more heavily.

"I'm so sorry," Nick offered. He felt sorry for her, she seemed really scared. "Our lab is trying to analyze the components of the bomb and then we'll try to match it to others that have been made, hopefully we'll find a match."

"Do you or your husband have any enemies or have there been any problems at the bar, an angry patron perhaps?" Hank asked.

"Not that I can think of," she replied.

"What's your name?" Nick asked, ready to write it down. The paramedics started to wheel the gurney into the ambulance, this made her make eye contact with him for the first time. And that's when it happened, Nick saw here woge. She was a Blutbad, which Nick immediately recognized since Monroe, his friend was one too. When she realized that Nick was a Grimm she immediately cried out in panic.

"Hey, it's okay I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise!" Nick said seriously as he tried to calm her down. "I just wanna help," he added. But she did not seem to believe him. "Ma'am, please." He tried again, "One of my best friends is a Blutbad," he added. Luckily for Nick the paramedics were busy with Sean so they did not seem to notice what was going on.

"I promise, he's a good guy," Hank said. This seemed to have some effect on her, normal humans like Hank were not supposed to know about Grimms and Wesen and the fact that he did seemed to make her realize that Nick was not an ordinary Grimm.

"I'm Ivy. Ivy Delacour," she said.

"Ivy, we promise that we just want to help you. Is your husband a Blutbad too?" he asked.

She nodded.

"We're ready to leave," one of the paramedics announced.

"Go," Nick said. "We have some other questions for your husbands, so we'll probably stop by the hospital later. Here's my number, if you need to reach me or if you remember anything else," he added.

She nodded again.

"What are you thinking, should we talk to Monroe about this maybe?" Hank asked in the car.

"Yeah, I think that's wise. We haven't heard anything from Wu and it's probably gonna take the lab awhile, we might as well swing by Monroe and Rosalee's place now." Nick replied.

"Speaking of Wu…" Hank said hesitantly. "Nick, I think we really need to talk to Wu, he's been acting all weird since he found those sketches at your house. He barely talked to me on the drive over to the bar."

"But what are we gonna say? I mean with everything that's going on right now with the Wolfsangel and that group of people that Trubel saw. It's just not the right time, we'll just put him in danger," Nick reasoned.

"Okay, maybe you're right," Hank said and for a moment it seemed as though he was going to let it go, but then he added. "But just for the record, and speaking of someone who went through it, getting to know all this…well it's never gonna be easy and there might not ever be a good time."

"I guess…" Nick sighed. He knew that Hank was right, of course he was. But it was a difficult situation. Although he knew that Wu had inadvertently gotten into contact with the Wesen world, so maybe they should tell him, after all Hank had managed. Nick shrugged, they would tell him soon Nick promised himself.

"So hey, how do you feel, having your powers back and all?" Hank said cheerfully, obviously trying to lighten the mood. It worked.

"It feels good, it feels great actually," he admitted. When he lost his power he had initially tried to convince himself that it was for the best, something that Juliette seemed to think too. But he soon felt incredibly helpless, knowing that there were Wesen criminals out there that he could no longer see or do anything about. There had been moments when he had even been jealous of Trubel. Plus it had pained him to see the looks on Monroe and Rosalee's faces, like they could not confide in him the same way. He shook his head.

"How does Juliette feel about it?" Hank asked.

"I think she's okay with it, I mean I think she wished for us to be normal when I didn't have my powers, but I think that we both realized that we would not ever be able to go back." He confessed.

"No," Hank said, "You can never undo this, I mean I wish I could unsee some things, but I'll never be able forget."

"Exactly, also knowing about Wesen and not being able to help our friends, I think it was hard on Juliette too."

"Yeah, it feels good to have you back," Hank said with a chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry that Juliette did not feature in this chapter, but she'll appear in the next one, I promise! Please, review and I hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Realizations

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reviewing. I know that I got a comment about writing less about obvious things from the show, like the fact that Hank is Nick's best friend. But I don't know, it's just my way of writing I guess. I like to write it more like a "whole story" instead of taking things for granted - even though I know that you're all avid fans and know a lot about the characters already. So forgive me. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>**_Realizations_

"Nick and Hank, hi!" Monroe greeted as he invited them both in. Nick could not help but smile, even though he and Hank had both seen Monroe's eagerly decorated house just yesterday, it warranted a smile.

"What's up?"

"I'm sorry to just drop by unannounced," Nick said apologetically, he knew that he did that every now and then. He made mental note to be more polite from here on out, or at the very least call a head, especially now that Monroe and Rosalee were married; they deserved their privacy.

"Oh, that's okay, you know you're always welcome," Monroe said.

"We were just at a crime scene, and um…" Nick was not exactly sure how to break this to Monroe, now that it was not just Wesen related, but Blutbad related, he knew that it would hit close to home. "It's Wesen related…"

"Well you don't waste any time, huh? You just got your powers back," Monroe chuckled as he made his way over to the kitchen. "Do you guys want anything?" Monroe called out to them.

"No thanks," both he and Hank replied in unison. When Monroe came back with a bottle of homemade ginger beer, he was happy that he had declined. "It's about two Blutbaden…" he finished.

Monroe's eyes widened.

"But hey, I think that they're Wieder Blutbaden, like you." Nick quickly said. Weider Blutbaden, Monroe had told him a while back, were ones who chose to not be violent and give in to their animalistic urges. But from what Nick could surmise, Ivy had seemed very human-like unless she was a very good actress.

"Oh…" Monroe said as he seemed to relax a bit. "So if you think that they were Wieder Blutbaden, they were not the violent ones in this scenario I guess?"

"No, the victims. Or well, one of them," Hank filled in. "They were inside a bar when a bomb was set of," he continued. "The woman's okay, but her husband's in the hospital, a cabinet fell over him."

"A bar?" Monroe inquired.

"Yeah, this place called _The Ivy_," Nick said.

"Oh, yeah I've heard about that place." Monroe said, "Ivy and Sean, right?"

"Yeah, you know them?"

"Well, no not really, but they do go to my church." He explained. "But I haven't really talked to them…do you have any idea who did it?"

"No, our lab's looking over the bomb as we speak, the only thing they know for sure is that it was made by a professional." Nick said.

"Oh my…oh, no! This is _not _good!" Monroe suddenly exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Juliette practically dashed to her car when her shift was over, it was raining heavily outside and she did her best not to take it as an omen. Not that she was superstitious really, she had seen way too much, things that normal humans could get committed for if they told others. No, Juliette Silverton was not superstitious.<p>

"Things have to work out," she said to herself, but it was a futile attempt to calm herself down, her pulse was still racing.

Her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, it's me." Normally Nick's voice would be able to calm her down whenever she was anxious, but not now. "Are you on your way home?"

"Actually, I'm on my way to the Spice Shop, Rosalee wanted to talk to me about something," she said hoping she sounded normal.

"Oh, I'm actually with Monroe and Hank, we're on our way to the hospital. I have to introduce Monroe to one of our victims from today's crime scene. So I just wanted to say that I'll be a little late, but I can pick something up on the way if you want."

"That sounds great, thanks. I hope all goes well at the hospital," she said.

"Thank you and say hi to Rosalee from me, I'll see you at home. I love you!"

"I love you too."

When Juliette parked outside Rosalee's Spice Shop it was still pouring outside, she hurried across the street and knocked carefully on the door. Not noticing the car parked further down the street with its lower beams still on.

"Come in, come in." Rosalee said as she ushered her inside. "Wow, it's really coming down out there," she stated before she turned around. "Can I get you anything?"

Juliette just shook her head, she could not focus on anything else but answers at the moment. Rosalee seemed to understand and motioned towards the other room.

"Let's go sit down," she said.

Juliette took off her coat and then settled down across from Rosalee, waiting for her to say something.

"Okay, Juliette I know that you want answers and I'll give you what I have, but please allow me to just ask a couple of questions, alright?" Rosalee asked carefully.

She could probably sense how tense Juliette was feeling. She responded with a nod towards her friend. Rosalee picked up an old leather bound book and then began to ask her questions.

"How did it all start?"

Juliette took a deep breath before she started and as she told Rosalee what had happened it played out vividly in her mind.

"Well, after I inhaled the potion and you guys left, we went upstairs." Juliette described. "It all felt fine and then…" She paused.

"I know it might feel weird talking about the intimate details and you don't have to describe it all, just tell me if you felt weird or anything like that before or during the act," Rosalee suggested.

"Well, of course it felt weird but it had more to do with the fact that I knew that I was in Adalind's body…anyway, we did the deed and while it was different, it was actually pretty good," she confessed with a giggle. "It was interesting, in a way, to manage my new body. And it was like all my senses were heightened, like I was incredibly aware."

"Huh…" Rosalee let out and began turning pages in the book she had been holding.

"What, why?" She asked warily.

"I can't be a hundred percent sure, I don't have much precedent to go on. It's not common for a either a _Kehrseite _or a _Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen _to do what you did. But some did report heightened senses as one of the effects," Rosalee said.

Juliette knew that _Kehrseite _referred to ordinary humans with no knowledge of the Wesen world, while she herself belonged to the other group. _Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen _were humans with a knowledge of the Wesen world.

"So what does that suggest?" She asked nervously. She had a weird feeling in her stomach, but this she recognized, she was anxious. "Does it mean that I got the capabilities of Adalind, or everything that came with her body?" She asked before Rosalee could say anything.

"I'm not sure yet…" Rosalee said, still looking through the book. "But tell me what happened afterwards," she said.

"When we were done I felt quite normal, or like me at least. I went out of bed and then into the bathroom. It was so weird, you know, looking at myself in the mirror and seeing someone else. Especially her..." The thought of it made her shudder. "Then all of a sudden I felt this excruciating pain in my stomach that eventually made me fall to the floor. It was really scary."

"Where was it located, the pain, can you show me?" Rosalee asked.

"Lower part of the stomach, about here." Juliette said as she motioned towards the part just beneath her bellybutton.

"Then what happened?"

"Nick called out for me, but I couldn't answer. When he rushed in he found me on the floor, he got really worried and said that he'd call 911. But I told him no, since the pain was already gone."

"Did the pain disappear as quickly as it appeared?" Rosalee inquired.

"Yes, but it came back. Nick helped me up and when we were almost back at the bed it hit me again, full force. I fell back onto the bed and screamed and it was difficult to breathe. But when it disappeared this time, Nick told me that I was back, back in my own body."

"Have you felt that kind of pain afterwards?" Rosalee asked with worry in her voice.

"No, not at all. I mean I've felt a type of cramping, but it's not that bad, more like normal cramps." She said, hoping that this would point to something good. "I just chalked up the pain to the transition, since it happened just before I turned back into myself. Can't it just have been that?" She asked, the desperation clear in her voice.

"I'm not sure Juliette, I wish I was." Rosalee began. "From what I can tell, and that's not even much...is that there is a slight possibility that when you transformed into Adalind you got some Wesen traits with you."

"You mean I could've woged?" She asked, this time disgust laced her words.

"No, not necessarily, and probably not, although I'm not sure how it works exactly. It seems that different humans are receptive to different traits. If you could've woged I would say that Nick would have picked that up. But there are other, more subtle traits." She explained.

"Like getting my senses heightened?" She asked.

"Yes, like that." Rosalee turned a page. "It could also have changed your fertility…" Rosalee said hesitantly.

"What do you mean change?"

"Well, there's an old story in my book of a _Kehrseite _who was forced to take a potion much like yours, and she was then, um…forced to have sex with a Wesen. It proved that her fertility rate while in the body of another Wesen, was instantaneous and led to pregnancy. This was then transferred to her human body and she carried the baby to term. This method was used centuries ago when the pureblood Wesens were almost extinct, it was a way for them to turn a _Kehrseite _into someone of their race in order to reproduce more of them…it was a last resort…"

Juliette gasped. This was all too much, she bolted up right and began walking around.

"Juliette, I'm sorry…but at least this doesn't have much to do with Adalind. The _Kehrseites _in the stories were often turned into the same race as the males they were forced to have sex with. But that was – as far as I can tell – for the benefit of the males who did not want to have sex with someone from another race, and because it heightened their fertility and made them pregnant. What I'm saying is that it probably does not matter what Wesen you would've turned into. The only thing that should matter here is the genes of the male, in this case Nick."

Juliette stopped.

"So what are you saying, are you saying that the only thing that happened is that I got more fertile and became pregnant because I got traits from Adalind as I was transformed, but that it doesn't have anything to do with her or her being a Hexenbiest?"

"I can't be sure, like I said it seems as though people are receptive to different things…I guess there's a possibility that the baby could end up being a Wesen, but I'd say that it's very unlikely. What's more likely, is that the baby will turn out like Nick." Rosalee tried to offer her a smile, after all being like Nick would not be too bad.

"What, you mean like a Grimm?"

"Yes. But I can't be certain that Nick's ability would transfer like that of a Wesen, but it could mean that. Also, the potion that Adalind made is not exactly identical with the one from the book, so it's difficult to say. On the other hand, some of the ingredients used in the potion from the book have been substituted with other things, most of them the same ones that were used in yours. But we have to remember that the dose you took was a very small one, I would guess that the women in the book got much heavier doses."

Juliette sank down on the chair she had been sitting on. She had no idea what to think, what to feel or how to even wrap her head around all of it. If she looked at it optimistically, from what Rosalee had said, with her low dose and everything then most likely the baby was just a result of a lot of hormones making her extremely fertile and a baby that might be like Nick. But then, if she looked at it in the opposite way, this baby could turn out to be a Hexenbiest and the thought that came after that made her almost throw up, what if the baby would look similar to Adalind. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please tell me what you think :) it was a bit difficult to tackle this whole pregnancy thing, but I think that I managed to get it down the way I wanted it.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Uncertainties & Dangers

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing, adding my story to your favorites and followers, it really means the world to me! Here it comes, uncertainties, dangers and all. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<br>**_Uncertainties & Dangers_

"Hi, my name is Monroe," he said politely as he extended his hand to Ivy. He tried to look calm, even though he was quite anxious. He had told Nick and Hank about his suspicions but he could not be sure of anything until either the lab had something or if the couple remembered anything.

"Hi, I'm Ivy," she said. "I think I recognize you from somewhere," she added.

"Yeah, I've seen you guys at church." Monroe said, this seemed to register and after having taken a quick glance around Ivy woged and Monroe followed suit.

"So you weren't lying," Ivy said towards Nick, there was a hint of a smile on her face. Monroe found himself thinking that she looked beautiful. She was also younger than he would have thought, she could not be over 30 he guessed.

"I'm sorry about what happened," he began. "How's your husband?" he added.

"He has some broken bones, but he'll be okay. They gave him some sedative so that he'd be able to sleep." She turned her head towards the bed and looked at her husband lovingly.

"Can I ask, did you see anything odd today?" Monroe asked.

"What do you mean, like what?" She sounded surprised.

"A person, a car, anything?" Monroe pushed.

Ivy fell quiet, she seemed to be thinking.

_Take your time, _Monroe thought as he glanced towards Nick and Hank who stood close to the entrance. God, he hoped he was wrong.

"Actually, maybe…" Ivy began, "There was a car."

"A car?" Nick asked as he took a step forward. "Do you remember what it looked like?"

"Oh, I didn't think much of it, other than I thought that it was weird seeing it parked at the furthest end of our parking lot outside of the bar. I only saw it because I went out with the trash and I remembered it because it was there around noon and we don't even open until five in the afternoon," she explained. "But I was kind of stressed though and didn't really care…but it was maroonish, the car," she continued. She was blushing. "I'm sorry, I don't know much about cars and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before, I honestly didn't remember it until now," she added in a whisper.

"That's okay," Nick said reassuringly. "Is there anything else you remember about the car, did you see who was in it?"

"No, sorry." She turned back towards Monroe, "Does that help at all?"

"I don't know yet," Monroe replied. "Excuse me," he said as he made his way out into the corridor. There was not much movement out there, he was pleased to notice. The theory he had made his skin crawl and the one thing he thought might help him now was Rosalee, but he did not want to worry her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

He turned around and saw Nick approaching him.

"No, I'm not. I need proof, I-I need something," he exclaimed.

"Well I told Wu about the car, maybe a street camera picked it up. Maybe we'll get lucky," He tried.

"Mm…" Monroe mumbled. He did not want to be rude, but he needed more than luck at the moment. "Nick!" He suddenly realized what he had to do, even if he did not really feel excited or even comfortable about it. "I have to go back," he stated firmly.

"Go back where?" Nick asked with a puzzled look.

"The bar, maybe I'll…" he took a quick glance around, "you know…pick up on something."

"Oh, um…alright. Sure, I'll go with you."

Monroe wanted to tell him no, tell him that he should get home to Juliette, but he had to admit having a Grimm around would not be too bad. Especially if things were as bad as he feared.

"I'll just tell Hank," Nick said and disappeared back into the room.

* * *

><p>"What am I supposed to do now then?" Juliette exclaimed as she paced around the room. Rosalee looked up at her friend. Even though they had not known each other very long, she cared about Juliette deeply and she wished with all her heart that she could help her out. She had been through so much already, and of it due to Adalind.<p>

"Do you want some tea?" she offered, hoping Juliette would say yes. Her question was met with a stare that made her regret the question, but then Juliette nodded her head and she relaxed. In the kitchen she poured water into the boiler and then carefully listened to make sure that Juliette was still pacing around, before she opened up a cabinet to retrieve some herbs. No, she was not going to drug her best friend, but she was going to give her something to relax. She did not want her friend making hasty decisions due to stress, after all this was a very delicate situation.

"Thank you, this was really good," Juliette said after a few sips of the tea. "I think I needed it." She added.

Rosalee smiled towards her.

"About your earlier question, what do _you _want to do?" She asked.

"I don't know, I mean after everything you just told me…there's so much we don't even know. As for me and Nick, we're just getting back to some sort of normalcy, can I really spring this on him now?" She asked, her voice shaking ever so slightly. Rosalee carefully placed her hand on Juliette's.

"I really don't think you have to be scared of telling Nick, not if this is what you want. And this could be like any normal pregnancy, a normal baby…it was just uniquely conceived." Rosalee tried.

"I'll be sure to tell the baby that, that it was uniquely conceived." Juliette said and a smile appeared on her face.

"As for not knowing more about this…maybe there's one more thing we could do…" She said hesitantly.

"What?" Juliette replied eagerly.

"We could ask Elizabeth…"

"Sean's mother?"

"Yeah, I mean she was the one who helped us with the potion and she seemed to know quite a lot about it, I'd say that's our best shot." She admitted, even though she did not particularly look forward to meet Elizabeth again, there was just something very intimidating about her.

"Oh…" Juliette said with a sigh.

"What, what's wrong?"

"She's already left, Nick told me. She's looking for Kelly and her granddaughter…" Juliette revealed.

"Oh, I see. But maybe Sean knows where she is or at least how to get in contact with her?"

"Maybe, but after everything that happened between me and Sean, well…it would just feel weird to ask him and he'll want to know why I need her and I'm not sure I can tell…at least not before Nick knows…but then again I would want to know everything I can before…" Juliette did not even finish the sentence before she had picked up her phone. "Do you think I should do it?" She asked.

"I don't know Juliette. That's your decision, if you don't want to call him, I'll try my best to do some more research on my own, but you'll probably get answers quicker by talking to Elizabeth."

"Yeah…" Juliette picked up the phone.

"I'll give you some privacy," she offered.

Rosalee made her way out to the shop with the leather book in hand and began flipping it through, as she did she could not help but hear Juliette's side of her conversation with Sean.

_"__Hi, it's Juliette. I'm sorry to be calling so late."_

_"__No, everything's fine…or well, it's complicated. Anyway, I…um, okay, this is gonna sound weird, but I need to get in contact with your mother. It's about the potion."_

_"__It's complicated. No I'm fine, it's nothing like that, I-I I just really need to ask her something. I've tried to get answers from Rosalee and she told me everything she could, but ultimately I think you mother might be what we need."_

_"__Okay, um…yeah, I'll be here. Yes, you too. Bye."_

"Is everything okay?" She asked when Juliette appeared in the shop. "Did he have a lot of questions?"

"No, actually he didn't I guess he respected me when I said that it was complicated," Juliette answered.

"Did he give you a way to contact Elizabeth?"

"No, he told me that he didn't have a number, but that he'd try to reach her and that he'd probably have an answer by tomorrow. Either her number or some other form of contact, he told me that he would swing by here during his lunch hour. I hope that's okay?"

"Of course it is." She made her way over to Juliette and they hugged each other tightly.

"I'm so sorry by the way, to be putting all of this on you. You and Monroe just got married and then the whole Wolfsangel thing…" Rosalee could hear the regret in her voice. She took a step back and looked firmly at her friend.

"Juliette, please don't say sorry. You're my best friend and you know that I wanna help you. It's really no trouble, actually it's better to focus on this rather than the Wolfsangel thing," she said truthfully.

Rosalee's phone vibrated on the counter. It was a text message from Monroe.

"Monroe just texted me and said that he and Nick got held up."

"Oh, well why don't you come over? We'll eat take out and watch a movie or talk about my freak situation?" Juliette said with a smile.

"I'd love to, let me just close up."

As the two women left the shop and headed for Juliette's car, neither of them noticed the tall figure standing in the shadows nearby. As they drove away the car that had been parked outside the Spice Shop all evening followed them discreetly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Will Monroe be able to figure out who's behind the attack? Will he and Nick be safe as they head back to the bar? What will happen to Juliette and how will she handle this pregnancy? Will Sean be able to make contact with his mother? And who is lurking in the shadows?**

**Please, tell me what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Enemies

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing! I love it, and it's easily the most fun thing about doing this. Please, keep reviewing. Here comes the next chapter. Will Nick and Monroe get any closer to solving the case? And how does Juliette feel about the whole situation? And who is it that is in danger, is it all of them?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<br>**_Enemies_

"It was at the furthest end of the parking lot, right?" Monroe asked him.

"Yeah," he confirmed. He had just stepped out of the car when his phone rang. "Burkhardt," he answered. Monroe walked ahead of him. It was the lab returning with the details of the bomb. "Monroe!" he called when the call was over.

"What did they say?" Monroe said as he turned towards him.

"Like I told you before, it was expertly made and they ran it through the database but no hits unfortunately…" his heart sank. He really wished that he could give Monroe some good news. His friend shrugged and returned to scanning the parking lot.

"Are you picking anything up?" he asked carefully after a while. He knew that Monroe was on edge and he did not want to disturb him in his process of doing whatever it was that he was doing.

"Maybe," Monroe replied hesitantly.

All of a sudden he saw Monroe's posture change, he was definitely onto something.

"Monroe?"

He could not help but take a step back when his friend turned towards him, his eyes were a glowing red in the dark. This happened whenever he was on the verge of woging and that – Nick knew – was often related to anger.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nick, I-I…" Monroe's eyes changed back to normal, but he seemed agitated as he ran a hand through his tousled hair. "I don't understand," he said, exasperation filled his voice.

"What do you mean, you don't recognize the scent?" he asked feeling confused.

"No, I do. That's the problem," he exclaimed. "I know exactly what Wesen we're dealing with…but it doesn't make any sense…" he added.

"How so?"

"We have to leave! I'll tell you on the way…"

The way that he had said it, Nick knew that it was serious he just did not know how serious yet. As he followed Monroe back to the car he noted that he kept surveying the area, as if he was scared that they were being watched. But nothing happened.

"You want me to drive you home?"

"Yeah sure…" Monroe replied absently.

"Do you wanna tell me what's bothering you?" he asked when they were on the road and a safe distance from the bar. Whatever was bothering Monroe, it was obvious that he had wanted to leave the place.

"It's like I told you before, even though it doesn't make sense…" Monroe mumbled still deep in thought.

"What you mean a Bauerschwein?" Nick asked worried now, he knew that a Bauerschwein meant big trouble and he had unfortunately gotten into contact with them before. To make matters worse, Bauerschwein and Blutbaden were sworn enemies and often went out of their way to hurt each other whenever their paths crossed. He was still confused though, a Bauerschwein seemed to fit the profile perfectly, seeing as the owner and the manager of the bar were both Blutbaden.

"Yes…" Monroe said.

"Um…so, what's wrong, well besides that we're dealing with a Bauerschwein?" he asked.

Monroe sighed.

"Well, it's not totally weird, but it's still weird," Monroe blurted out, still not making much sense. "The thing is that Bauerschwein," Monroe practically spit out the name, "while they have extensive knowledge of explosives, they're usually not what you'd call experts. In fact they're usually quite sloppy."

"So you mean that the bomb wasn't made by a Bauerschwein and that we're dealing with another Wesen?" he asked.

"I can't be sure, that would make the most sense though, but I didn't pick up any other scents at the site."

"So what are you thinking?"

"I'm not sure Nick, but I'm afraid…afraid that we're dealing with a Bauerschwein who's not like most Bauerschweins."

"Oh…"Nick replied unsure what to say.

"And that's not even the worst part Nick!" Monroe said, the despair evident in his voice.

"It isn't?" he asked surprised. What could be worse than dealing with a clever-than-most Bauerschwein he thought?

"Nick…Bauerschwein don't operate alone, there is always a group of them…"

Nick felt a chill spread through his body.

* * *

><p>"So…do you think that you're happy, you know with the pregnancy?" Rosalee asked carefully.<p>

Juliette looked over at her friend, she smiled at her. She had been so sweet towards her and Nick ever since they had met. She was happy to have her in her life, during her adult life Juliette had not had that many girlfriends and while it had not bothered her, she was realizing now how liberating it felt to have one.

"I…I don't think that I've really realized that this is happening yet," she replied honestly. "But I think so, I mean I've always wanted kids…" She shook her head, when did everything become so complicated she thought to herself.

"But you're telling Nick, right?"

"Of course I am…" she sighed before she continued, "I just, I need some time. What about you and Monroe, have you ever discussed kids, a family?"

Rosalee was suddenly blushing.

"We talked about it once, but I'm not sure it was a very serious talk. I don't know honestly, I mean Monroe loves kids, but I'm just not sure that he wants kids of his own. I mean, first of all you know Monroe with all of his collectibles…and secondly, our whole situation is so complicated." Sadness filled her voice and Juliette immediately regretted asking, she inched closer to Rosalee and put an arm around her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, it's okay!" Rosalee said reassuringly. "I just want to be able to be married to my husband and think about starting a family with him without others having a say in it," she added.

"Me too," she said. When she thought about the Wolfsangel she could feel the anger rise in her body. It was so unfair that her two best friends were so perfect for each other, but had to endure this, just because they were two different Wesens. "I wish I could help," she tried. But before Rosalee could reply, the door swung open and Monroe stormed in. Rosalee immediately jumped to her feet, sensing the urgency in her husband's stride.

"Monroe, what's wrong?" she demanded.

Juliette stood too, something was obviously wrong. She saw how tightly Monroe hugged Rosalee. She decided to give the couple some privacy and walked past them into the hall just as Nick entered.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. "Is it the Wolfsangel thing again?"

"No…um, Bauerschweins," he replied with a sigh. "Apparently they're behind the attack of a bar owned and managed by two Blutbaden," he explained.

At the mention of Bauerschweins Juliette swiveled around to look at Monroe and Rosalee who were still tightly embracing each other.

"Oh my god…" she managed. "Do you think that these Bauerschweins are gonna target Monroe too?"

"I don't know…" Nick replied and with that he put his arms around her from behind. "What do we do?" Nick asked, the question directed at Monroe.

As he turned towards Nick, Juliette could see the tears streaming down Rosalee's face and she immediately hurried over to hold her.

"I don't know," Monroe replied. "If they are randomly targeting Blutbaden, then I might be in trouble, but they might just be after that couple at the bar. I mean why else would they pick that one?"

"We should talk to the victims again," Nick reasoned. "Maybe they'll know something." He looked at his watch. "But it's too late now, we'll do it first thing tomorrow."

"Do you guys wanna stay over?" Juliette asked, she did not know if that would help, but she just wanted to do something for her friends.

"No, no that's okay…" Rosalee said as she glanced over at Monroe who nodded.

"Yeah, thanks though," Monroe added. "I think we just need to get home."

"Of course," Nick replied. "But hey, call me if there's anything. Do you want me to send over a patrol car to your house?" he offered.

"No, Nick that's okay," Monroe assured him.

"Okay, bye guys. See you tomorrow," they called after them.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked Nick as he turned around towards her, he looked extremely tired. "Do you want food, there's still some Chinese."

"Can I eat it in bed?" he asked with a faint smile.

"Of course," she said with a giggle.

"I love you," Nick said between bites as they were both under the covers.

"I love you too," she said as she snuggled closer to him. She realized that she had missed him during the day, which was not exactly a new thing, but the feeling was not usually this intense.

"Hey, are you okay?" Nick asked. Apparently he could tell that she was acting differently.

"Yeah, I have you," she replied. This seemed to convince him and he gave her a smile and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"So how was your day with Rosalee?" he asked.

"It- it was good…" she said. She decided that Nick had had enough things to deal with today, she would tell him when the timing was right. When they would be able to properly talk about it, she was too tired now anyway. But she would do it soon.

"You tired?" he asked as she yawned.

"Mm…" she managed as she snuggled down onto her pillow, still feeling Nick close by her and then she fell asleep.

A half hour later Nick had cleaned himself up and was ready to join Juliette who was already fast asleep in bed. It had been quite cold downstairs so he hoped that it would not bother Juliette who was usually very sensitive to cold, but to his surprised she was warm, almost feverish as he crawled down beside her. He turned off the bedside lamp and even though it took him a couple of minutes to fall asleep, he did not hear the car speeding away outside his bedroom window. A car that had been parked outside since Juliette and Rosalee came home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who is watching? Who's in danger? And when will Juliette be able to tell Nick about the pregnancy?**

**Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Getting Closer

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading, please review, it helps my writing process and to be honest I might need it at the moment. There's just a lot going on right now, any kind of ego boost would be much appreciated right now ;). Some of you were worried about Juliette, but don't worry, for now she's fine and anything weird about her right now, is probably due to her pregnancy.**

**To make up for my absent lately, this chapter is a bit longer - enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<br>**_Getting Closer_

Monroe had barely slept at all during the night, instead he had spent most of the night on the sofa down in the living room. That way he would surely notice if anyone was sneaking around outside. Last night he had insisted that he and Rosalee take a cab home from Nick and Juliette's since he did not want to put Rosalee in any unnecessary danger. At home it had taken about two hours to get Rosalee to finally fall asleep, at one point he had even considered giving her some herb tea that would be able to make her relax. Initially he had thought about positioning himself downstairs as soon as Rosalee had fallen asleep, but instead he had spent quite a while just enjoying looking at her, his wife. Then he had retreated from the bedroom and made his way down to the living room where he had been ever since, on the lookout for anything that might be suspicious.

"Hey…"

He turned around to see Rosalee descend the stairs. She was worried, he could tell, and he tried to give her a reassuring smile. He just wanted her to be happy.

"I'm okay," he said as she snuggled close to him. He knew she would ask him that anyway. "Everything's gonna be fine, it's been a calm night." He added, but Rosalee did not seem convinced. Even though he might not have to be worried about this case, whatever Bauerschwein had targeted _The Ivy _might not even know about him or even care. But he knew that this case had a big impact on Rosalee and they were both still concerned about the Wolfsangel. They could not seem to catch a break, he thought.

"I love you," she whispered. He hugged her tightly before he said it back.

"I'm sorry that we're not on our honeymoon right now," he said feeling guilty. A husband was supposed to be able to do at least that for his wife, but here they were.

"Oh, Monroe," she said making sure she got eye contact with him before she continued. "It's not your fault, okay?"

Logically he knew that she was right, but he still felt horrible. He led her over to the couch and they both sat down. He inhaled her scent and closed his eyes. He never, ever wanted to lose her.

"I'm gonna have to join Nick at the hospital soon, will you be okay?" In a way he really did not want to leave Rosalee alone, but on the other hand he really wanted to get to the bottom of this. To his surprise Rosalee giggled. "What?" he asked.

"You know, that's what I love about you. You're the one in potential danger, and still you're more worried about me," she carefully stroked his cheek.

"You're the most important thing in my life," he said seriously. "I don't ever wanna lose you."

"And I don't want to lose you, so please be careful today, okay?"

"Of course," he replied. Silence fell between them, but it was soon interrupted by Monroe's cellphone.

_ "__Hi Monroe, how are you, are you okay?" _

He could not help but to feel moved at how much Nick seemed to genuinely care for him, but he was a Blutbaden after all and he could protect himself.

"Yeah, hi Nick. I'm fine," he said.

_"__Good. I just called Hank, he will pick me up in a patrol car in a few minutes. Maybe you could meet me at the hospital in twenty?"_

"Absolutely, sounds good."

When he hung up the phone, he could smell the tea in the kitchen. He walked in to find Rosalee pouring tea into two cups.

"You didn't put anything in mine, huh?" he asked jokingly, trying to brighten the mood.

"I didn't," she replied but then quickly added. "But I wish I had one potion at hand, one that would probably give you luck…" her voice faded and he knew that she was scared. He took a swig from the cup before he went over to embrace her.

"I'll be okay," he tried again. "And I promise, I will leave as much as I can to Nick and Hank."

"Good. Because I need you."

"And I you."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you should go into work today?" Nick eyed Juliette as she was sitting at dining table. She looked quite pale.<p>

"Um…yeah, I'll be fine."

He was not convinced, she had fallen asleep very fast last night and she had been quite warm too, which was not normal when it came to Juliette. He took a step towards her and placed a hand on her forehead. She was still slightly warmer than usual.

"You're a little warm, if you're getting sick, don't you think it's better if you stay here?" He wished that he could stay home and take care of her, but Hank was on his way over to pick him up and he knew that Monroe needed him to solve this case sooner rather than later.

As if Juliette knew exactly how he felt, she squeezed his hand tightly and smiled at him.

"I feel fine, I promise. I think it's just stress, but I only have two days of work left before I have some time off for Christmas."

It was true, Juliette would be able to have some time off for the holidays, and he would make sure to take care of her then. Renard had even been able to give him some time off too. He leaned forward and kissed Juliette.

"Okay, well promise me you'll at least take it easy today?" He tried. She replied with a smile and rose up and put her arms around him.

"I promise," she said and then they kissed again. He could feel himself getting drawn in and the intensity of the kiss deepened. Unfortunately a car horn sounded just a few seconds later, Hank had arrived.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against her neck.

"We'll have to continue this later then," Juliette said teasingly.

"Oh, we will…" he said as he made his way towards the door. "I'll miss you," he said and gave her a wink.

"Bye," she said and they kissed again quickly before he left.

A few minutes later Hank parked the car outside the hospital entrance and Nick immediately spotted Monroe, he looked a bit disheveled.

"Monroe," he called as he stepped outside the car. Monroe nodded and walked towards him.

"Morning," Monroe offered both him and Hank.

"Good morning," Hank said. "How are you feeling?" he asked as they walked into the hospital building.

"Well, let's just say that I'll feel better once this is over." Monroe replied.

Nick had called ahead to let Ivy know that they were coming.

"So, Monroe do you know what you have to ask?" he checked as they walked down the corridor towards Sean's room.

"Yeah, I think so," Monroe replied. Nick put a hand on his shoulder as a reassurance, he believed that Monroe was paramount to this investigation and he knew that he would do a brilliant job.

"Hello?" Monroe said as he carefully knocked on Sean's door.

"Come in."

"Hello again, Ivy," Monroe said as he stepped inside.

"Hi."

"How's your husband?" Nick asked as she stepped in behind Monroe.

"No change I'm afraid, apparently he hit his head quite badly when he fell and then the cabinet…"

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm sure he'll be fine," he tried. "I'm sorry for bothering you, but we have a few more questions. Or…Monroe does," he clarified.

"Sure, whatever I can do to help," she said eagerly and turned towards Monroe.

"Okay, well first off, what kind of clientele do you have at the bar? Do you cater mostly to Blutbaden or other types of Wesen, or is it open to anyone?"

"Well, we don't cater specifically to anyone, but of course there are a lot of other Weider Blutbaden who comes to visit and other Wesen. As for um…humans, well we get some every now and then, but I think they sense that the bar is kind of special and it seems they are more drawn to more casual pubs."

Nick nodded, that made sense. He remembered when he had arrived at the crime scene he had thought that the bar had looked quite odd, seeing as it was so polished, upscale and modern. The general area around there was not particularly fancy at all.

"Okay, have you ever smelled anything weird around the place…a very, um…particular scent?" Monroe continued.

"What do you mean? I don't think so…why?" Ivy replied and worry swept across her face.

"What about when the accident happened?"

"Oh, well there was something…maybe, I don't really remember. It all happened so fast." She said, as her gaze was now turned towards the floor. Nick recognized this, it was a familiar sign that someone was feeling embarrassed and in this case Ivy was probably feeling embarrassed that she could not give Monroe any definitive answers.

"I understand Ivy," Monroe said as he gently patted her on the shoulder. "I'm just asking because when I arrived outside the bar last night, I…I picked up the scent of a Bauerschwein."

Ivy's already pale complexion almost turned translucent.

"Oh…oh my god…"

* * *

><p>Juliette was nervous, she did not particularly want to meet with Sean Renard, considering that had happened between them. But it would be okay, she told herself. Also, Rosalee would be close by at all times. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the car and headed across the street towards the Spice Shop.<p>

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Juliette." Rosalee said and gave her a bright smile and began to descend the ladder she had been on. They embraced each other.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Rosalee asked confused.

"How do you manage to smile and be so strong all the time?"

"Oh, well I just know that Monroe needs me to be strong right now. If I were to be a mess now, it would just make it harder for him to help solve this case with Nick and Hank." She said matter-of-factly. "But thank you," she added.

They walked over to the couch together and sat down.

"So how do _you_ feel?" Rosalee asked. "Any nausea?"

"Nah, just a little. But I do feel more tired than usual, but that's normal, right?"

"Well, I'm not exactly an expert, but considering that I have helped out with a few pregnancy symptoms, I would say that it's completely normal. But Juliette, you should make an appointment with your OBGYN, to make sure that everything looks good."

"Yeah, I know. I will." She wanted to ask one more thing, but was not sure how to phrase it exactly. "Rosalee?"

"Yes?"

"It will look normal, the baby and all that, you know on the ultrasound?"

Rosalee let out a soft giggle.

"Yes, it will probably be a completely normal pregnancy from that standpoint," Rosalee said reassuringly. "So, have you thought more about what you're gonna tell Nick?"

"No, not really. I mean he's really invested in this case right now and I just want him to be able to solve it first." She said. It was partly true, but mostly she was just scared and this whole pregnancy still felt so foreign to her, so unreal. It looked like Rosalee was about to add something, probably something to do that with the fact that Nick would always be involved in a case, but she did not get the chance to express it as Sean Renard walked into the shop.

"Hello," Rosalee greeted. "I'll leave you two to it." She said as she passed by him.

"Hi," he offered, then he turned towards her.

Juliette could not help but feel a bit intimidated by this man. Captain Sean Renard was a very good looking man, tall and handsome. He could be a model, Juliette thought. But she quickly snapped out of it, but not before she could feel her cheeks flush. She felt so embarrassed.

"Hello Juliette," Sean said as he walked closer to her.

"Hello," she said and motioned to the couch. When they were settled down, she asked "So, do you know how to get in touch with your mother?"

"Yes, I do," he reached into the pocket of his coat and retrieved a piece of paper. "This is my mother's number."

"Thank you so much for your help," she replied and stood up again. She was not sure what to say or do now. If he were to ask her right now why she needed to get in touch with Elizabeth, could she tell him? It felt wrong if he knew before Nick, but then on the other hand he deserved to know it, considering the troubles he had surely gone through to get in touch with his mother and then to convince her to give out her number. Besides Rosalee already knew. But she did hope however that Sean would be able to take a hint.

"You're welcome," he said and stood too. "May I ask why you need to get in touch with my mother?"

_Damn, _Juliette thought. Could she maybe just say that it was complicated? But maybe that would be rude and if she told him, maybe he knew something about all of this. She sighed.

"Oh, well…um, I'm pregnant."

"Oh… congratulations Juliette," he said trying to sound composed but she could see that he looked shocked.

"Thanks, but please, don't tell Nick."

At this Sean Renard looked at her with a puzzled look and Juliette realized that she had to tell him everything, in order to make him understand.

"Please, sit," she began.

* * *

><p>"So this is a clever Bauerschwein?" Ivy exclaimed. She looked terrified. Monroe swallowed, he did not know how Nick could deal with this kind of thing constantly, telling people bad news.<p>

"It seems like that, now do you know of any Bauerschwein that you might have wronged or has anything happened that could have warranted this?" Monroe asked. "Seeing as this seems to be a clever Bauerschwein, I'm gonna guess that your bar, husband and you were targeted."

"No, not that I can recall. I've never even seen a Bauerschwein." She said.

_You're lucky, _Monroe thought.

"Well, unfortunately Bauerschweins generally work in groups and I don't really know if we're dealing with a Bauerschwein who has turned their general knowledge of explosive into something more sophisticated, or if they are cooperating with another Wesen who's good at these kind of things. The only thing I know is that a Bauerschwein or possibly a few, were at your bar planting the explosive device close to the back side of the bar…"

"Wait, hold on!" Ivy exclaimed. "Explosives…that, that must be it. I can't believe I didn't think about this before."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"Well, my husband is an engineer and he used to work at this company before we opened the bar. I know that there were those who had a knowledge of explosives there, of course they didn't make bombs, but explosives for tunnels and things like that.

"Okay, why do you think one of them would want to hurt you or your husband?" Hank asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think that Sean got into an argument with one of them a while back, he said it was all sorted out though. I think it had something to do with him dropping out of the job and starting the bar. Anyway I overheard Sean on the phone a few weeks back and he was really upset about something, but when I asked him he said that it was nothing. However later on he did tell me that it had been Trey on the phone, the same man he had had that argument with and the thing is, he designs explosives."

"What was the name of the company that your husband used to work at?" Nick began, "And do you know if Trey still works there?"

Ivy wrote down the name of the company and Trey's full name on a piece of paper and handed it over to Nick.

"Okay, Ivy if you don't mind Hank's gonna stay here and take down some more history about Trey and his relationship with your husband, anything you know might be helpful. Then we're gonna make sure that we have an agent here at all times, so you don't have to be worried."

"Okay," she replied.

"Monroe, you can come with me. Hank will you be okay here?"

"Absolutely, see you back at the station."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think will happen now? Is this Trey person responsible? And what kind of Wesen or Wesens are Nick, Hank and Monroe going up against? What's gonna happen with Juliette and what will Renard think about all of this? Will he or his mother be able to shed some light onto all of this? And who is the followers, I promise I will shed some light on that soon enough. And what happened with the Wolfsangel group?**


	7. Chapter 7 - Chasing Informtion

**A/N: **_Merry Christmas everybody! I hope you've all had a lovely Christmas 3. I'm sorry for not posting for a while but it has just been a lot. Also I wanted to apologize for the mistake I made at the end of the last chapter concerning Sean's job. I wrote that he was working as an engineer, but like I've written before, he's managing the bar with his wife Ivy. I thought about how to correct this mistake, in the end I decided to re-write like two small paragraphs at the end of that chapter. So Sean was an engineer before he and Ivy opened the bar, so they guy Trey that Nick and Monroe's currently after used to work with Sean back in the day._

_Also, I'm sorry for naming Ivy's husband Sean when Renard's name is Sean too. I didn't even think about it when I named the first one. Sorry. _

**Also PLEASE review, I haven't gotten many at all, are you getting bored with it? If so, please tell me what I can do better? Also, I promise that it's about to get more interesting!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<br>**_Chasing Information_

He was gazing out the window, he had turned his back towards her even though he did not really understand why. There was something about Juliette that still affected him. Even he now shared a baby daughter with Adalind, he could not help but feel furious at her. She had done so many despicable things that had affected him and people that he cared about. Now Juliette was once again put in a position that was not easy and it was all because of Adalind. He could feel the tension build up in his body and he had to take a deep breath to be able to calm himself down. Now he understood why Juliette had wanted to get in touch with his mother. He turned around again. Juliette was sitting on the couch, staring down at the floor. He moved over to her.

"Juliette…" he began, not sure exactly what to say. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you," she said. "Do you think that you mother might know something that we don't?"

"I don't know but if anyone can, it's her."

She nodded.

"Are you scared?" he asked carefully.

"I don't know, maybe just a little freaked out. I mean I want to tell Nick, but…"

"I know…" he said, unsure how to give advice on Nick. "But Nick's a good man, he'll understand."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

He began standing up, sensing that Juliette might want him out of the way. In any case, just being this close to her felt a bit weird. But a part of him did not want to leave her, not in this situation. But he knew he was being stupid, she had Nick and Nick was a great guy. Even so, when she called him back he could not help but feel happy, maybe she wanted him there.

"Sean?"

He turned around.

"Yes?" he replied the eagerness evident in his voice.

"Would you stay, you know…while I call her?"

"Absolutely," he replied.

He watched her dial the number with shaky hands and he was overcome with a feeling of protectiveness. He cared about her, and he wished that he could do something more to help her. Instead he settled back onto the couch, watching her intently. She had turned on the speaker and the dial tone filled the room.

_ "__Hello?" _

He could see Juliette react to her voice and he was well aware of his mother's ability to intimidate others.

"Um, hi…this is Juliette Silverton, I'm Nick-"

_"__Yes, I know who you are," _she interrupted. _"What do you want?"_

Juliette seemed to search for words and after a few seconds he decided to jump in. He just could not stand watching Juliette be that uncomfortable.

"Hi mother," he said.

_"__Sean," _she replied.

"We have a bit of a situation," he began. "Apparently Juliette became pregnant just after the transformation and Rosalee surmised that the two were related. There's the myth of-"

_"__Yes, I know I'm familiar with the myth." _There was a pause before she continued. _"So now you want to know how this will affect the baby, if it will turn out to be a Hexenbiest or a Grimm, or simply normal?"_

"Yes," Juliette whispered.

_ "__I don't know what I can tell you Juliette, except that Rosalee is right. There is the possibility of either outcome. But unfortunately there's no way to be sure, not until the baby is born."_

"So there's nothing we can do?" He asked.

_"__No darling, not really. Not yet anyway. But there is something that can be done, towards the end of the pregnancy it should be possible for Rosalee to administrate a potion that could tell you if the baby possess the abilities of a Hexenbiest. But there's a reason why a lot of adult Wesen wait until the dormant abilities manifest themselves naturally, the potion is difficult to make and it's most unpleasant to endure its effects."_

He gazed over at Juliette who had been joined by Rosalee on the couch. He could only imagine how difficult this must be for Juliette and he could not help but think about his own baby daughter out there in the world somewhere. But he knew that his mother was on a quest to find her, maybe she would succeed. He was not particularly against the idea, neither was he hoping that his mother would find her. Maybe the best thing for his daughter would be to stay as far away from him and Adalind as possible, at least for now, considering the Royals.

"Okay, thank you mother," he said as he finished the call. "Juliette…" he began, as he turned towards her, but he did not know how to finish the sentence.

"I know," she replied with a soft tone.

"Well, I guess I should be off," he guessed that Juliette would rather talk to Rosalee about all of this, instead of him. Besides talking about feelings were not his strong suit. He nodded towards the women and began walking towards the exit.

"Sean?"

He turned around. Her eyes were glazed, she was on the verge of tears and it killed him.

"Thank you for your help." She said and then her arms were around him. He could feel his pulse quickening as he returned the hug.

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>"Okay, thank you. Goodbye." Nick ended the call and turned towards Monroe. "New address, we need to go to 28 NW Monte Vista Terrace. I just got this from his secretary, he's already on his Christmas vacation."<p>

Monroe nodded and turned the car around.

"Monte Vista Terrace, that's a quite fancy neighborhood," Monroe said.

"Yeah, you're right," he admitted. Maybe he had some family money or maybe he was married to someone who had money, Nick thought. He did not really think that a guy designing explosives for tunnels made much money.

"So do you think this is our guy?" Monroe asked.

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"I don't know but even if he isn't a Bauerschwein he must have helped some. But if he is a Bauerschwein then he is a bit odd seeing as the bomb was professionally made. Also, if he is a Bauerschwein he should be working with others, maybe others at the company?"

"I guess we'll see." Nick replied as he silently hoped that things would turn out alright.

When they arrived at the address the men were both overcome by the beauty of the house. It had a lot of decorations and ornaments, but somehow it was just the perfect amount and it looked tasteful and stylish. They walked up to the wooden door where a gold-glittering wreath hung perfectly. Nick pressed the doorbell and they waited. A few seconds later a woman in her forties came to the door. She seemed to match the decorations and she gave them both a big smile as she greeted them.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" she asked.

"Hi, I'm detective Nick Burkhardt and this is my partner Monroe. We would like to talk to Trey Mayfield. I was told by his secretary that this was his address?" Nick hoped that the woman would not react to him presenting Monroe without his last name. Where they Bauerschweins he did not want to advertise Monroe too much.

"Oh, yes Trey's my husband." She looked a little wary. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, ma'am we just need to ask him some questions," he said, hoping that would be enough. The woman seemed to ponder what to do, but then she turned around and called for her husband. As she left the door post he turned towards Monroe and whispered.

"She looked scared but I didn't see her woge, did you pick up a scent?"

"Nothing, maybe she isn't a Bauerschwein..."

"Doesn't that mean that Trey might not be a Bauerschwein either, I mean like you and Rosalee have pointed out, it's unlikely for a Wesen to marry another type of Wesen?"

"That's true."

"Hello gentleman, what can I do for you?"

Trey Mayfield was a good looking man and carried himself well. Nick had to admit that he would not have guess that Mr. Mayfield worked with explosives. But then he did not know exactly what was included in his job description either.

"Hi, I'm detective Nick Burkhardt and I have some questions I would like you to answer," he said by way of introduction. Trey Mayfield seemed to assess the situation before he answered.

"Okay, what questions?"

"Do you know a Sean Delacour?" Nick began.

"Sean?" he looked surprised. "Yes, I've worked with him."

"Is it correct that you and Mr. Delacour had an argument recently?" Trey looked a little uncomfortable but remained calm.

"No, not really. We had a small disagreement about a work related thing, but nothing more and we solved it. Why do you ask?" He said warily.

"Someone targeted _The Ivy _yesterday, so we wanted to talk to you."

"I don't understand, why would I want to destroy my friend's bar? I mean that's his and Ivy's livelihood."

"Um…we never said that it was destroyed." Monroe said.

"Oh, you…um, maybe you didn't." All of a sudden Trey did not seem all that regal after all and the stress of the situation made it too much and he woged.

Nick could see Monroe woge too in the corner of his eyes, he was ready to fight. But it was not needed. Nick had to suppress a giggle when he saw the type of Wesen they were dealing with, it was not a Bauerschwein; instead the fluffy face of an Eisbiber looked back at them. He looked terrified.

"Mr. Mayfield, let's cut right to the case. We know for a fact that the explosive planted at _The Ivy _was put there by a Bauerschwein. Now, I'm pretty sure you know who they are and if I have to guess you helped them make the bomb?"

"You're a Grimm..." he whispered.

"Yes, but I won't hurt you, I promise. But let me make something clear, I can charge you with obstructive of justice if you don't help us out." Nick said. He knew that the best approach for him to take at the moment was an aggressive one. Eisbibers did not like conflicts and upsetting the status quo of things. His friend Bud was an Eisbiber so he had learned a lot about this type of Wesen from him.

"Okay, okay…come in, I'll tell you."

A few minutes later they were sitting on the couch in the living room, Mrs. Mayfield had served them each a cup of hot mulled wine.

"You're the Grimm they're talking about, a-aren't you?" Trey managed. "The one who's different?"

"Yes I am." Nick replied. "Okay, Trey please tell us what happened."

"Okay, well you see…a few weeks ago I was approached by these group of men after work."

"Bauerschweins?" Monroe spat out his question.

"Yes, yes…they were Bauerschweins and they told me that I had to help them out. They wanted a bomb, they told me that if I'd do it, they would give me money."

Nick saw disapproval written across Monroe's face, but he remained collected in his seat.

"It's not that easy," Trey continued, having noticed Monroe's look. "You see my wife's sick and we need money. Also, I was told that no one would get hurt…that they only needed to scare Sean."

"It's a bomb! What did you expect?" Monroe said angrily. "And money, you seem to have loads of it already!"

"Monroe, take it easy," he urged his friend. "Okay, Mr. Mayfield we need the names of those Bauerschweins."

"We-well…" Trey had turned pale after Monroe's outburst and Nick could not exactly blame him. A confrontation with an angry Blutbaden was surely not on Trey's wish list. "Actually, the house was my father's he had the money, now we're trying hard to keep it…and about their names," his eyes darted between Nick and Monroe. "I'm afraid they didn't tell me their names, but I-I did get a number."

"Could I please have the number," he asked kindly, not wanting to upset Trey more than necessary.

"Of course," he said and scurried out into the hallway. About a minute later he returned with a piece of paper. "He-…here you go."

"So what did they tell you to do exactly?" Nick asked as he folded the piece of paper neatly and put it in his pocket.

"Well, they told me that they needed a smaller bomb, they explained how big they wanted it and that it was not supposed to cause too much damage. They didn't want any deaths."

"Oh, so then it's okay?" Monroe growled.

"No…um, to be honest I've really regretted doing this. But they threatened me and my wife and so I felt like I needed to do it. I made it so that it would cause a blast big enough to make some damage to a building without making it crumble…"

"Okay, and how did you deliver this bomb to them?" Nick asked, deciding to ignore Monroe's last outburst.

"Oh, they had told me to call the number when I was done, but they only gave me a week to complete it. When I called one of them picked up and they set up a meeting place, in the middle of the night down by the park here. I was supposed to leave it in a bag by the pond and pick up the one that would already be there filled with my money…and then I just left," he said, his voice shaky and he stared down at the floor clearly embarrassed.

"How many Bauerschweins approached you?" Nick asked as he wrote down some of the things that Trey had told them.

"Three."

"Okay, well thank you." Nick said. "Now here's my number. Call me if they show up or you hear from me, alright?"

"Absolutely, I'm…I'm sorry."

"Goodbye."

"What now?" Monroe asked exasperation filled his voice. "You're just gonna let him get away with this?"

"No, I'll make sure that his name pops up in the investigation Monroe. But for now we need to get a trace on that number. I'll call Wu and ask him to check it out."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I promise that the next chapter will feature more exciting stuff! Like the title of this chapter suggest, this was the main chase. Now, we're finally getting somewhere! And not to be a pain in the ass, but please, review. That's what makes this fun :).**


End file.
